Letting Go
by pie985
Summary: All her life, Hinata has been hiding her feelings, but now, the world, and her idiotic blonde crush, knows. Hinata flees, only to realize that she can finally let it go. KIND OF A SONG FIC USED-TO-BE ONESHOT. With Frozen's "Let it go". I've decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its soundtrack. I don't own Naruto either...-.-

Summary: All her life, Hinata has been hiding her feelings, but now, the world, and her idiotic blonde crush, knows. Hinata flees, only to realize that she can finally let it go. KIND OF A SONG FIC ONESHOT. Based on Frozen's "Let it go".

**A/N: I'm sorry for any misspelling or punctuation errors. Please don't judge ^·^ This started off as a song fanfic, but I kinda strayed, so the actual song fic starts after the second flashback. I hope you enjoy. This is actually my first fanfic and since I love Frozen and Hinata Hyuuga, I put one and one together to make awesomeness =^·^= rate and review I might make an epilogue based on the feedback I get so we'll see. No bashing please I'm new! Thanks ^·°**

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

LETTING GO

'No. No. NO. This can't be happening!' Hinata tore blindly through the forest surrounding Konoha. She had no idea where she was going. She only knew she had to get away. It was cold as the sun started to set. Being in the middle of winter, it started to snow in the Hidden Leaf.

'It's all over!' The Hyuuga heiress, not paying attention to where she was running, tripped over a tree root. She crumpled onto the ground. She rose onto her knees and looked at the sky, with her eyes wide open. She didn't cry. She had no tears, for she was still to numb with shock.

She looked at her surroundings, not recognising the field she was in. It was big with a pond that would be perfect for swimming had it not been frozen with the cold. She had ran longer than she thought; the ground wad already covered with a thin layer of snow.

The day had not gone as expected. It was only this morning that Hinata was filled with hope. She had decided: today would be the day she confessed to Naruto Uzumaki. But of course, Hinata had learned that it was better to not expect much. Deep down, she had always known. It didn't help that today was also December 27. Her birthday.

_ ~Flashback~_

_ Sunlight shine through the window in the young Hyuuga heiress's room. With a groan, Hinata opened her eyes. She lied in bed for a couple of minutes before a thought hit her. It was her birthday! 'As of today, I, Hinata Hyuuga, am 19' _

_ She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She wondered what she would do next. All she hoped was that she got to see her secret crush on her birthday._

_ Once she was outside, Hinata headed towards the training fields. 'I hope I'll run into Naruto-kun' Filled with hope at the thought, Hinata slightly quickened her pace. _

_ Hinata was filled with disappointment once she reached the fields. No one was to be seen, not even Naruto. With a sigh, Hinata turned around and ran straight into a certain blonde._

_ "Ah! N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata mentally kicked herself for picking up the annoying habit she just managed to get rid of as the blood rushed to her face._

_ "Hinata! I was looking for yo- ah! I mean, what are you doing here?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously._

_ "Ano...I-I was going to t-train, but I decided n-not to."_

_ "Great! Then could you help me with something?" Naruto pierced her with his bright blue eyes._

_ "M-me?!"_

_ "Yeah well you see, I need to go to the place on this map, but I got confused and can't find it...haha." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Could you help me out?"_

_ "A-ano...o-okay." _

_ "Great! Then follow me! NO! I mean, lead the way!" Now it was Naruto's turn to mentally kick himself. 'Baka! I'm supposed to be lost!'_

_ "H-hai...then...follow me." Hinata turned and led Naruto in the direction the map pointed._

_«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»_

_ Once they reached the destination, Hinata grew a little worried. They now stood in front of an abandoned warehouse. 'Whatever Naruto-kun does in his free time is none of my concern...but what in the world would he need to do here?'_

_ "Ano...Naruto-kun? We're h-here..." Hinata was a little disappointed, not wanting to leave Naruto._

_ "Thanks Hinata! You're amazing!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, shocking Hinata's unprepared heart. She blushed red._

_ "I-it's not r-really a big d-deal. You're w-welcome though." Hinata's blush grew a deeper red. She said a quick goodbye and turned to leave._

_ "Wait! Hinata!" Hinata jumped and turned._

_ "Hai?"_

_ "Would you come inside with me for a minute?" If it was even possible, Hinata blushed an even deeper shade of red._

_ Without letting her properly respond, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her inside._

_ "N-N-N-Naruto-kun?!" All Hinata could feel was Naruto's hand around hers. Suddenly they were flooded with light as they entered the building._

_ "SURPRISE HINATA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_ "W-w-what?" Hinata was beyond shock. She looked around. The building looked completely opposite of its ruined outside. It was bright with banners and balloons, with tables and food, and mostly with all her friends in the middle of the room._

_ Sakura's voice snapped Hinata out of her stupor._

_ "Hinata! Happy Birthday!" Hinata noticed the table they were standing around. On it was a white, 3 layered cake decorated with pale lavender flowers cascading down the side. Hinata gasped. It was beautiful, and it was for her._

_ "A-arigato!"_

_ All her friend came together to make a party just for someone like her. She stood in the doorway with Naruto's hand still wrapped around hers. Nothing could ruin this day._

_ ~Flashback end~_

'I couldn't have been more wrong in my life' Hinata thought bitterly. She got up and move to the center of the field. The snow over the ground was now almost 4 inches deep. It was dark and Hinata didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care. The moon broke through the clouds for only a fraction of a minute, illuminating the field. She knew it was cold, but for some reason she didn't feel it.

And suddenly, it clicked. She realized what had truly happened. She felt the tears.

_ ~Flashback~_

_ After several hours, Hinata's birthday party was brought to a close. It was fun. They played games, dance, ate food and a delicious cake, they enjoyed each other's company. Hinata felt as if she truly mattered to her friends. Ino had brought up the embarrassing topic of love, and Ten-ten, Sakura and Ino had given Hinata some serious love advice. Considering who she liked, and we're talking about a dense, loud blonde, they strongly believed she needed it. _

_ She had already decided it, so she told them. She told them that today was the day she was going to confess. They were shocked at first, but agreed that if Hinata was ready and was serious, that she should confess._

_ So, when the party was over, Sakura suggested that Naruto walked Hinata home._

_ "Eh? Why me?" Sakura smacked him on the back of the head._

_ "Because I said so, BAKA!" She gave him one more punch._

_ "ITAI! Okay, okaaay! I will! Geez. Let's go Hinata, before Sakura gets wrinkles from frowning so much." Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards the door._

_ "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Naruto laughed and pulled Hinata faster. Once they were out of sight, Sakura took a deep breath and said to herself:_

_ "Good luck Hinata! You can do this!"_

_ «~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~» Naruto was still pulling Hinata as they walked down a road lined by leafless trees. The sun was almost setting and you could see clouds in the distance, suggesting snow. Hinata felt nervous, her heart pounding. She stared at her and Naruto's hands held together. 'Now,' she thought._

_ She dug her heels into the ground and forced Naruto to stop. Naruto turned to look at her, but she only looked at the ground._

_ "Hinata? What's wrong?" _

_ Her only response was squeezing his hand tighter._

_ "Hinata? Are you not feeling well? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry. She had to tell him._

_ "Naruto-kun!" He jumped at her sudden outburst._

_ "Yes, Hinata?"_

_ "I n-need to tell you something, so...so let me talk!" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and was silent. Naruto guessed that she wanted his permission._

_ "Yes. Go on." Hinata took a deep breath. She was scared. Scared of rejection, but strangely, she was also scared of acceptance. But he had to know._

_ "Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU! Ever since the academy I have watched you. I watch you and I feel confident. Your spirit inspires me. Your presence calms me. When I am sad, you're smile always saves me! I would die for you, Naruto-kun! Because-because I love you!" She looked up and stared him straight in the eye. "I love you!"_

_ For the longest moment, Naruto was shocked. He was silent as he registered Hinata's words. Love? Hinata? What was he supposed to say? Finally after what felt like forever, he spoke._

_ "Hinata...thank you. Not many people have told me they loved me...thank you...but.." Hinata's heart froze. 'But? But what? No...'_

_ "I have never really thought of you that way... you were always just Hinata, a good friend...I mean I co-HEY! Hinata! Come back, I'm not finished!" Hinata had heard everything she needed to. Not only that, but while Naruto talked, she sensed a presence. She activated her byakugan, and discovered that all of her friends plus some were hidden behind the trees. Not only was she rejected, now everyone knew of it. (A/N: Hinata isn't aware that everyone already knew .) She yanked her hand out of Naruto's and ran._

_ ~Flashback end~_

Hinata stood in the middle of the field. Tears had finally found their way down her cheeks. She was all alone. The wind was howling with a coming storm. She felt like a storm herself. She tried to listen to Naruto's whole rejection speech, but just couldn't. She couldn't stop her feet from running.

All her life she tried so hard to hide her feelings. The thought of confessing Naruto back then would have made her faint. She would lock up all her emotions, knowing that he preferred Sakura. She hated keeping it locked up. All she wanted was for him to know...

'But...now he knows'

"Ha...haha...hahaha" Hinata felt relieved. This time she spoke out loud.

"I don't...have to hide anymore..."

The tears flowed even harder down her cheeks.

She looked up and laughed in earnest, like the sound of tinkling bells throughout the forest.

"I can...finally...let it go. So what...who cares...what they'll say...this storm can rage forever...the cold never bothered me!" Hinata laughed and started to spin and jump.

"Its funny how the farther away I am from Konoha, the less afraid I am. Everything I worry about, my clan, my father, my love life, my ninja skills, they all seem so small! Haha!" Hinata danced around some more. Then she got an idea. She specializes in water type jutsus, and snow is just frozen water right? She channeled her chakra, using no specific justu, and suddenly, snow was flying up. It circled and danced along with Hinata. It swirled around her, and rose in the sky.

"I'm free! I'm free! Hahaha!" She felt so light, like she could fly and become one with the sky. She found herself in front of the pond and looked at her reflection.

"Naruto-kun doesn't love me..." Suddenly she stood and dried her face. "I won't cry. I'll be strong! I'll be strong for you Naruto-kun!"

She looked at her reflection one more time.

"I won't go back! I won't become that weak girl ever again! If Naruto-kun doesn't see me now, I'll make him see me. I'll become stronger! I'll become someone worth your love! The past is in the past! Believe it!" Hinata yelled to the trees, to the birds, to her own reflection, to anyone that could hear, quoting the one she loved.

Hinata looked to the sky and shouted, "I'm letting go of all my pain. I'm letting go of all my fears. I'll rise like the sun! Bring it on, storm! The cold has never bothered me!"

~end~


	2. Realizations

Kyaa! =^·^= I'm so happy! I've received a lot more views than I thought I would ^°^ Letting Go was my first fanfic, so I'm a little nervous . I hope I don't disappoint! I'll try my best!

Thank you JazaChan and Apocalypse Owner for being my first reviewers. You really boosted my enthusiasm! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet. MUAHAHA...ha! Okay, okay. I don't own Naruto and never will...-.-

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Chapter 2

Naruto stood with his hand still extended. He stared at the direction that the Hyuuga princess ran. It was snowing lightly, but he wasn't cold. He really believed that he would be able to finish talking, but before he could even finish a full sentence, Hinata ran.

'What did I want to say anyways...?' He was still confused. It was weird, no, it wasn't weird, it was unfamiliar. Yes, Naruto had friends, he had people that were basically like family, but for someone to LOVE him in a romantic way? HIM? He still couldn't comprehend it.

"Crap! I think she noticed us!"

"No really?! I thought she ran away because she was so glad that we were eavesdropping on her confession!"

"Shut up, Ino-PIG!"

"Ladies! Your bickering is smothering your flames of youth!"

By this time, Naruto's fist was clenched. His veins popped in annoyance and anger. He turned towards the bushes he knew his friends were in.

"Alright, I know you're in there. Come out!"

"..."

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll think nothing's here."

"Good idea!"

"You honestly think that'll wor-"

"SHHHH! Shut up!"

Naruto snapped. "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" A young couple walking by gave Naruto a weird look. 'Now villagers think I'm a crazy dude who talks to bushes!'

Out from the bushes came Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru,Shino, and even Neji. "Hehe...heeey Naruto," Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Naruto twitched.

"To make you feel better, there was a lot more people spying, but they ran away."

"Kiba! That doesn't help!" Ino said.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Guys I don't have time for this right now, I need to find Hinata." Before he could walk away, Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Do you even know what you want to say!?" She yelled at him while smacking the back of his head.

"Umm...not really..."

This time Ino hit Naruto. "Baka! Don't chase after her just to say nothing! That's painful! You'll only hurt her more!"

"I agree." Neji stared down Naruto with his pale, cold eyes. "Hurting Hinata-sama any further is not advised. Unless you have the sudden urge to meet your ancestors." Naruto gulped. He had no intention on meeting anyone's ancestors.

"I can't do nothing!" He said in a desperate tone. Sakura sighed. "Well, how about you figure out how you feel before you do any chasing."

"How I feel..." Naruto grew silent as he thought about every encounter he ever had with Hinata. "ARRRRGH! I don't knooow! How am I supposed to tell if what I feel is love?!" Naruto grabbed the sides of his head. 'Damn it! Hinata is running around in the forest, alone, in the cold, and I'm sitting here thinking about feelings?!'

Tenten clapped her hands and smiled. "Okaay! We ask you a question and you answer! Do you think Hinata is cute?"

"Ummm...I gueees..." Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable. 'Isn't it snowing?! Why the hell am I so warm!?'

"You guess!? So you think she's ugly?"

"No! I never said that!" Naruto' s face felt warm.

"So you think she's cute?" Tenten smiled.

"You're enjoying this too much! Fine! Hinata is cute! Her stutter, her blush, the way she fidgets with her fingers, even her fainting! They're all cute!"

Everyone was silent. Kiba grinned mischievously. "Okay. My turn. Do you ever think about touching Hinata?"

"WHAT!? I'M NOT ERO-SENNIN!"

"Not like that, Hentai-san. Do you ever want to hold her hand, or touch her cheek, you know? Does being close to her make you happy?"

Naruto was stunned. So was everyone else. "What? Shocked that I could come up with a deep question? I'm not a complete idiot, you know!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto started to think about it. "I think...when I'm with her...I feel..." Naruto struggled to describe it with words.

"With Hinata, I feel relieved. You guys have things that you worry about, right? Well, when I'm with her, I feel like all my worries are gone. I feel peaceful."

Ino sighed dreamily. "Isn't that nice?" She glanced towards a certain cloud watching, lazy boy. 'Troublesome' Shikamaru spoke up. "My turn. Would you watch the clouds with her?"

"What?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru like he was crazy.

"Would you lie down next to Hinata and just watch the clouds? Just forget everything, even time? Would you spend forever with Hinata?"

Naruto thought for a while. "I wouldn't mind it." He smiled. "Hinata makes nice company." It was then that Shino cleared his throat. "I will go next. Naruto, can you envision having a future with Hinata? Do you see you two as compatible?"

Naruto blushed. To be honest, he's thought about this before. "Y-yes. Hinata is kind and loving. She would make a nice m-mother. Her cooking is good too." Naruto stared at the ground, blushing.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth are bright! I shall ask a question next!" Lee struck his nice guy pose. "Would you sparr anyone in order to protect Hinata-san's pure, youthful flames?"

"Umm...Yes? I would protect her with my life." Naruto wasn't sure about 'flames of youth', but he would never let anyone hurt Hinata. Choji nodded. "Alright!" He pointed at Naruto. "What if Hinata didn't like ramen? Specifically, would you let your differences come between you?" Naruto contemplated.

"Although it would be a disappointing, everyone is their own person. I have no right to decide if Hinata likes ramen or not. That is her decision." Naruto smiled. "But I already know that she likes ramen."

"Okay. My turn." Ino said. "Does Hinata give you butterflies? When you look at her, does your heart beat fast? Does her laugh make you smile? Would do anything to make her happy, even telling cheesy jokes?"

Naruto blushed. "Yes. To all of those." Ino smiled. Neji spoke next. "Naruto Uzumaki. Would you let anything, or anyone, come between you and Hinata?" Naruto looked Neji in the eye and knew that they were both thinking of a certain Hyuuga clan leader. Naruto made his decision as determination set in his eyes. "No. Never."

"Naruto." Sakura finally spoke. Naruto knew her question. He knew his answer. "Naruto..."

"Do you love Hinata?"

Naruto looked into the eyes of each of his friends. He knew what he had to do. He knew what to say.

"Yes."

~end~


	3. AN LETTING GO SEQUEL!

Hey there! I've decided to continue my one shot "Letting Go" Its going to be a seperate fic though. Kinda like a "book 2" I hope you'll get to read it. It means a lot. If you wanna read it, its called "Fighting for You" Thanks a bunch! =^·^=

~*pie985*~


End file.
